Dyuthiir
Go Back Inspiration: Dire wolves from real life and fantasy Nicknames: Dyr Wolves, or Silver Wolves Overall Description: Picture: Biology: Summary: Senses: Reproduction: Description: Environmental Preference: Physical Attributes: Family Dynamics: Social Life & Cultural Customs: Food: Clothing: Manners: Common Personalities: Faith & Religion Labor: Art, Games, & Other Entertainment: Marriage Customs: Education: Technological Age & Advancement: Transportation & Connection: Death & Burial Customs: War & Combat Customs: Basic Physical Stats: * Skin: * Hair & Nails: * Eyes: * Ears: * Arms: * Legs: * Body Type: Male - Female Population Ratio (%) * Male Population: * Female Population: Lifespan (Yun) * Average: ~ 36 * Longest: 71 * Potential: 90 Magic (0 - 100) * Percent of Population: * Average Strength of Magic: Durability (0 - 100) Bones: Internals: Skin: Regeneration: Speed: Ability: Temperature: (Degrees) * Preferred Temperature: * Survival Range: * Comfort Range: Dimensional Stats & Mass: (Feet & Pounds) Both: (On average 2 times as tall compared to a normal wolf.) * Height (Shoulder): 5 - 6 ft ( 1.75 - 2 meters) * Total Length: 8 - 13 ft ( 2.5 - 4 meters) * Tail Length: 2 - 4 ft ( 0.6 - 1.1 meters) * Weight: 400 - 1200 lbs ( 181 - 544 kilograms ) Strength: (Max carry weight) * Average: ~ 0.4 times body weight * Record: ~ - lbs, or - kilograms Speed: (Sprinting, Mph) * Average: ~ 57 * Record: ~ 93 Related Myth: Note: This story is a distortion of the red riding hood fairy tale. Within Ozrius, only three of the themes / concepts remain, a girl with a red cloak, a predatory and intelligent wolf, and how the wolf tried to trick the girl. There is a myth that is known among both humanoids and among Uhoiyu. It tells of a female humanoid who wore a red cloak. She seemed to be ordinary in every way, but something remarkable happened to her. One day her village had been struck by devastation and misfortune, and the girl with the red cloak knew of a legend about a Uhoiyu which lived in the nearby forest. She went into the forest alone to find and talk to the Uhoiyu. When she finally found it she did not know. This is because it had shifted into the form of a innocent looking child. The girl with the red cloak was both considerate and cautious to what seemed to be a child to her. The Uhoiyu in disguise eventually revealed himself to her, but to his surprise she did not run or cower or stand still in shock. She stood tall and was not shocked. The Uhoiyu was mildly impressed and told the how this was merely the first test, and that if the girl with the red cloak came back the following two days to complete his other challenges that he would help her. The second day the girl entered the forest and it was much quicker finding the Uhoiyu. This time, the Uhoiyu challenged her with a tricky riddle. It took her many hours of thought and contemplation, but like the day before, she completed the challenge, to the surprise of the Uhoiyu. The third and final day, the Uhoiyu challenged the girl to a competition between both of them, and that she could choose the activity, as long as it was physical. The Uhoiyu was confident that he could win at any physical competition with his superior strength and speed. The deal was that he would finally help her if she managed to beat him, but she must willingly let herself become the Uhoiyu's slave for amusement if she failed. The girl did not back down, and chose the activity in which they would compete. As with the previous two challenges, she managed to become victorious, although she worked hardest to achieve her goal with this one. After this the Uhoiyu admitted defeat, and promised to fulfill the girls desire for revenge against those who had brought her village devastation and misfortune. The Uhoiyu gleefully slaughtered all who had wronged the girl's village without mercy as the girl silently directed and watched as she finally found peace.